The Right Kind of Wrong
by seizenber
Summary: Momoi Satsuki pikir ia melakukan hal benar dengan membantu Aomine Daiki bersembunyi di rumahnya kala para polisi mencari anggota geng motor Kiseki no Sedai. Dan pada akhirnya mereka membuat suatu kesalahan yang mereka pikir akan menjadi mimpi buruk mereka—kesalahan yang terasa begitu benar. AU. Warning inside./ Update chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

_Gue membawakan sebuah fic genre angst—ah bikin gue nostalgia di mana gue hobi banget dulu bikin novel angst dengan sad-ending (well, untuk yang ini gue nggak bisa menjamin endingnya bakal apa, kalo gue kasih tau sekarang nggak asih coy) P.S: Genre angst tapi jangan terlalu optimis ini bakal sad, huhu gue suka gagal paham orang-orang mikir angst pasti ceritanya sad ending_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't take any profit from this fiction, okay? Seriously, I just got a cancer (ifuknowwhatimean) since the last day of National—I mean International—Exam. _

**_Warning: _**_Berhubung ini rate kaporit gue (buka kartu woy!) gue mau nggak mau harus kasih warning, Yeah, pokoknya tau dirilah ya yang masih di bawah umur. Tau kan aturan **UUD R-18** /rotfl  
Oke, serius. In the first place, you will face **asshole!Aomine** and **goody!Momoi** lol. Apa lagi ya? Em, **typo, OOC,** udah biasa ditulis dan gue rasa semua punya kelemahan wkwk. Oh iya, INI FIX **AU** LOH YA MESKI RADA NYINGGUNG BASKET DIKIT :)) (Btw, **you will find a lil' bit fluff in this chapter**. Nggak baik buat kesehatan kalo keburu-buru galau lol)_

* * *

_**The Right Kind of Wrong**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Jalan besar itu terlihat lengang pada waktu dini hari. Bahkan suara angin malam seolah bersenandung membisikkan nyanyian tidur untuk siapa saja yang merasakannya. Dan perlahan keheningan itu diretakkan oleh suara bising yang awalnya terdengar begitu pelan dan semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas suara knalpot motor yang saling beradu di penghujung jalan.

Sorot lampu kendaraan mulai menerangi jalan beraspal itu. Terlihat beberapa sepeda motor_ gede_ melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sementara di belakangnya terdapat tiga mobil polisi dengan suara sirinenya yang memekakkan telinga. Wajah masing-masing pengendara motor tersebut tak terlihat jelas dikarenakan tertutup kaca _helm_ yang gelap.

Seorang pengemudi berhelm merah dengan warna motor yang sama tepat berada di tengah-tengah motor yang lainnya. Seolah memberi kode kepada teman-temannya yang lain, akhirnya mereka saling berpencar untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran polisi. Dan melihat tindakan lima anggota geng motor itu membuat para polisi itu ikut berpencar.

Salah satu pengendara motor berwarna biru melaju tanpa henti dan sesekali ia mengumpat dalam hati mengenai mobil polisi yang terus mengejarnya dari belakang. Matanya melirik ke arah kaca spion motor dan menyadari bahwa mobil polisi itu semakin mendekatinya. Tepat di persimpangan jalan ia hendak mempercepat laju motornya lagi sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara ledakan pistol mengarah ke motornya.

_Bang!_

Sang pengemudi untungnya cukup tangkas dan berhasil menghindari tembakan pistol polisi tersebut. Sayangnya nasibnya tak terlalu beruntung saat ia berhasil menghindar, motornya menabrak perbatasan jalan raya yang mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh ke jalanan aspal tersebut sementara motornya mengalami kehancuran di bagian depan.

Ia berusaha bangkit dan melihat mobil polisi itu mulai muncul lagi. Kedua kakinya berlari begitu cepat membawanya memasuki persimpangan jalan yang sempit sehingga mobil para polisi itu berhenti. Ia tak tinggal diam dan terus memasuki jalan sempit tersebut hingga pada ujung jalan lainnya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ada tiga polisi yang turun dari mobil dan kini menyusul memasuki jalan sempit itu. Ia kembali mengumpat dan berlari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ia bingung harus lari ke mana sekarang sementara selama ini ia selalu melakukan segalanya bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Kakinya mulai berhenti berlari saat ia melihat sebuah rumah yang begitu dikenalinya. Ia meneguk ludah dengan cukup sulit, ada keraguan dalam hati untuk mengikuti keinginan hatinya dan suara derap langkah kaki para polisi itu menyadarkannya bahwa kali ini tak ada lagi keraguan dalam mengambil tindakan.

Para polisi itu terus berlari mencari kehadiran salah satu anggota geng motor Kiseki no Sedai, tetapi mereka telah kehilangan jejaknya sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil. Seperginya para polisi itu cukup membuatnya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di tembok pagar rumah itu merasa sedikit lega sekarang.

Ia kini berbalik arah dan memandang rumah yang kini hanya beberapa langkah saja bisa ia masuki. Dan sekali lagi, keraguan itu muncul dan ingatan masa lalu kembali terulang. Namun, entah sadar atau tidak kedua kakinya kembali membawanya maju beberapa langkah hingga kini ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu ganda bercat cokelat susu itu.

Terdengar suara hela napas dari mulutnya dan tepat saat itu ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Dalam beberapa kali ketukan tak terdengar adanya jawaban dari sang penghuni rumah sampai di ketukan terakhir akhirnya ia dapat mendengar suara seseorang menyahuti—suara yang masih begitu diingatnya.

"Siapa—"

Gadis itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya—barangkali merasa pertanyaan siapa yang berdiri di depannya ini bukanlah pertanyaan yang cukup tepat. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan kekar penuh goresan luka itu terangkat untuk melepaskan _helm_ biru yang masih dikenakannya. Sepasang manik _magenta_ milik gadis itu semakin terkesiap melihat sepasang manik biru gelap menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sosok di depan gadis bersurai merah muda itu masih sosok yang tak jauh berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali mereka bertemu 3 tahun silam. Tidak, ia tak dapat mengenali tatapan mata yang kini menatapnya tajam seolah ingin menghancurkannya menjadi berkeping-keping. Tatapan yang memandang sarat akan kebencian dan arogansi mendalam.

"Aomine … _kun_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi Satsuki mendudukkan diri di depan teman lamanya. Aomine Daiki menghabiskan isi cangkir teh yang disediakan gadis itu untuknya dan kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mata Aomine memandang ke segala penjuru rumah tersebut dan ia tahu bahwa tak banyak yang berubah dengan kondisi rumah itu seperti terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di sini.

Tak perlu diberitahupun ia bisa merasakan sepasang mata milik gadis itu kerap kali menganalisa dirinya—seolah-olah gadis ini seperti polisi yang ingin menginterogasi seorang narapidana. Yeah, walau kenyataannya keadaannya sekarang ini memang tak jauh berbeda.

Akhirnya karena terlalu lama merasa risih dengan tatapan gadis itu, Aomine membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Kenapa sih melihatku seperti itu?"

Momoi menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Apa yang terjadi, Aomine-_kun_?"

"Apa yang kaulihat sekarang adalah apa yang baru saja terjadi," jawab Aomine sekenanya. Tangannya terulur santai pada sofa, sementara kaki kanannya bertumpu pada lutut kirinya. Sikap Aomine seolah menunjukkan ia tidak apa-apa, jelas sekali Momoi tahu pemuda itu _apa-apa_.

"Dan kau tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjelaskan semuanya? Maksudku, dengan kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahku dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini," Momoi balas memandangnya tajam. Mata Aomine memincing, sesungguhnya ia tak pernah diberi lemparan tajam dari mata yang seingatnya selalu berbinar teduh.

Aomine mendengus pelan, amat mengenal sifat gadis yang satu ini dan ia tahu Momoi tak akan berhenti bertanya pertanyaan yang tak berujung ini. Tiba-tiba Aomine beranjak bangun membuat Momoi sedikit heran.

"Di mana kamar mandinya?"

"Jangan membodohiku, Aomine-_kun_," balas Momoi, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan tempat yang jelas-jelas sudah kaukenal sejak dulu."

Ck, ia lupa bahwa Momoi terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan saja kamarnya."

"Di pojok kanan atas," jawab Momoi dan kemudian Aomine hendak menuju kamarnya, "Tunggu, sebelum—"

"_Urussai!_ Tutup mulutmu dan berhenti menanyakan apapun tentang Kiseki no Sedai! Cukup bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi dan tetaplah menangani segalanya dengan baik sehingga tetanggamu tidak akan ada yang curiga bila kau menampung seorang buronan!" kata Aomine sedikit membentaknya sehingga mau tidak mau kali ini Momoi terdiam. Aomine sendiri nampaknya tak begitu menyesal membentaknya seperti itu.

Momoi menatap nanar pada punggung lebar Aomine yang sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya menuju lantai atas. Pemuda itu menahan segalanya—ia menanggung semua beban di pundaknya sendirian kali ini. Meski lama tak bertemu, Momoi telah bersahabat dengan Aomine sejak mereka kecil dan jarang sekali mereka terlihat terpisah. Sehingga Momoi cukup mengetahui bagaimana Aomine mengenal Kiseki no Sedai.

Dibilang menyesal juga tidak bisa, ada suatu masa di mana Momoi sendiripun berteman dekat dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Hanya saja dulu mereka bukanlah anggota geng motor semacam ini, mereka terbentuk di SMP Teiko sebagai tim basket yang kuat. Sayangnya mereka mulai terpecah sejak lulus dari SMP.

Sangat disayangkan memang, tapi tak berapa lama kemudian mereka kembali bersatu dan hal itu cukup Momoi syukuri karena setidaknya ia bisa melihat Aomine jauh lebih hidup sejak kembalinya Kiseki no Sedai, meski setelah lulus mereka tak meneruskan keseriusan mereka dalam basket dan hanya menjadikannya sebagai _passion_ dalam hobi mereka.

Sampai hari itu datang di mana cahaya yang selalu mereka pancarkan, dikaguminya, mulai memudar dan diganti oleh bayangan yang kelam. Mereka tak lagi seperti diri mereka yang dulu, ia kehilangan mereka satu per satu dan itu semua berawal dari Aomine sendiri dan kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Bahkan sejak itu, Momoi tak bisa meraih punggung mereka untuk sekedar menunggunya. Mereka meninggalkannya sendirian di belakang bayangan mereka.

Sampai sekarangpun tak pernah bisa Momoi tebak apa yang membuat mereka bisa berubah sampai separah ini. Ia begitu merindukan Kiseki no Sedai yang dulu, ia ingin berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama penuh canda tawa sekali lagi. Tapi setelah kembalinya Aomine seperti saat inipun membuat Kiseki no Sedai kembali terpecah demi menyelamatkan diri.

Momoi mengikuti jejak langkah Aomine menuju lantai atas. Secara tak sengaja Momoi melihat ada yang aneh dari cara berjalan pemuda itu dengan kaki kiri yang setengah diseret. Momoi memerhatikan Aomine lekat-lekat, jaket _jersey_ hitam yang sejak dulu selalu dikenakan Aomine kini terlihat ternodai oleh debu. Bahkan beberapa goresan luka menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia kemudian berbalik arah menuju ruang makan dan mengambil beberapa bongkahan es batu dari dalam kulkas, lalu membawanya bersamaan dengan sebuah baskom kecil dan saputangan ke kamar Aomine. Diketuknya pelan pintu tersebut dan kemudian ia memasuki ruangan yang selalu dijadikan kamar tamu.

Di atas ranjang besar itu terlihat Aomine telah berbaring dengan asal. Kedua mata pemuda itu terpejam erat, deru napasnya terdengar halus di telinga Momoi kala sedang tertidur begini—biasanya bila Aomine tengah kecapekan akan sepulas ini.

Momoi melepas sepasang sepatunya dan kemudian jaket _jersey_ hitam milik Aomine. Beruntung pemuda itu tak begitu merasa terganggu dan masih cukup nyenyak dalam tidurnya—biasanya Aomine akan mengomel bila tidurnya diganggu. Kini terlihat jelas beberapa goresan luka selain di tangan dan wajahnya, nampaknya ia habis terjatuh bila dilihat dari luka sehabis terjatuh di aspal pada bagian sikunya.

Kedua tangan Momoi meraih saputangan yang tadi dibawanya dan menaruh beberapa bongkahan kecil es batu tadi dan dibungkusnya rapih. Perlahan ia mendekatkan saputangan tersebut pada luka di wajah Aomine. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat begitu menyebalkan itu kini menyiratkan keletihan dan juga beban yang banyak menumpunya.

_Greb!_

Momoi terkesiap dengan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Aomine. Kedua mata pemuda itu masih terpejam erat, mungkin reaksi saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lukanya dan terasa nyeri sedikit. Mengetahui pemuda itu masih terlelap, Momoi melepaskan genggaman tangan Aomine perlahan dan kali ini tangan Aomine menggenggam erat telapak tangan Momoi.

Genggamannya begitu erat dan hangat. Tangan Aomine masih sama besarnya seperti yang dulu, tangan yang selalu melindunginya dan menghapus air matanya di kala ia tengah bersedih. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri, rasa nyaman itu masih ditawarkan oleh genggaman pemuda itu sekarang pada tangan Momoi. Gadis itu tersenyum lirih, ibu jarinya mengelus pelan punggung tangan Aomine yang masih menggenggamnya.

Ketika genggaman Aomine mulai mengendur, Momoi menarik tangannya perlahan dan meletakkan tangan Aomine senyaman mungkin di samping tubuh sang pemiliknya. Setelah membersihkan luka-luka Aomine dan berberes, sebelum pergi meninggalkannya Momoi menyempatkan diri untuk menatap wajah itu lagi.

Hatinya kembali menghangat—sama seperti saat mereka di SMA dulu. Ada rasa kesenangan sendiri dapat menatap wajah polos Aomine di saat ia tengah terlelap, suatu kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan ketika menemani Aomine tidur siang di atap sekolah.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan kanan Momoi tergerak mendekati wajah Aomine. Ada hasrat ingin merasakan permukaan tangannya menyentuh wajah yang begitu lama ia rindukan bahkan selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Ia setidaknya ingin memastikan bahwa yang ada di depannya ini memang Aomine Daiki, sahabatnya sejak kecil, dan Momoi bersyukur ini bukanlah mimpi.

Momoi hendak beranjak bangun sebelum tangan Aomine menahannya kembali dan pemuda itu masih terlelap dengan pulas. Ia mengulum senyum tipis, menundukkan badan dan meninggalkan kecupan singkat atas kerinduannya pada Aomine tepat di kening pemuda itu. Ia mengelus pelan helaian rambut _navy_ miliknya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Aomine sedikit membuka mata saat Momoi menutup pintu. Matanya tak dapat menjelaskan apapun yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang, hanya menatap kosong pada dinding di depannya. Ada rasa keraguan dan ketakutan sesungguhnya yang menyelimuti hati Aomine sekarang, dan apapun itu ia berharap semua tidak berhubungan dengan Momoi.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Halo, gue datang membawa chapter baru. Sebelumnya gue mau bilang makasih buat yang udah baca. Dan terutama buat yang udah review; **kikurocchi** (huhu, kenapa sih dari sekian banyak orang mesti elu nek yang jadi reviewer pertama gue? Udah gitu absurd banget lagi isi review lo, apanye yang sopan? Gagal paham gue sama lo nek :"( Btw mana AoTasya yang lo janjiin ke gueee? ), **heartbender**, dan **Bakagami d'Lefi 003**._

_(Disclaimer di chapter 1)_

**_Warning:_**_Guys, this chapter where all the conflicts will begin. Gue udah nge-warning di awal kan soal betapa brengseknya Aomine di awal-awal chapter ini? Nah, semoga kalian nggak ngira gue bashing characternya Aomine dll :))  
_

_P.S: **in this chapter there will be lime-maybe lemon implicit yeah? **Jadi yang ngerasa belum memasuki kriteria UUD Rate Menjurus, tolong dipikir lagi ya sebelum baca. Gue nggak mau menodai otak pyuaa anak orang_

_Dan terakhir, gue sebenernya masih bimbang ini jatohnya semacem AU atau canon tapi setting Future ya?_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Aomine membuka kedua matanya ketika ia mendapatkan mimpi itu lagi. Dia melenguh pelan, kepalanya terasa berat saat ia mencoba untuk beranjak duduk di atas ranjang. Dan seketika ia teringat bahwa ia bukanlah di ruangan yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia lupa bahwa semalam ia baru saja _meminta izin_ untuk tinggal atau bisa dibilang bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi.

Semalam masih terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Tapi ia tahu itu terasa begitu nyata saat ia merasakan beberapa bagian nyeri di tubuhnya. Ia menatapi beberapa luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya, khususnya bagian siku dengan luka lebih parah. Dan seingatnya saat memasuki kamar ini ia masih berpakaian lengkap—bukan berarti dia telanjang sekarang.

Sepatunya tergeletak di lantai dengan rapih sementara jaket _jersey_ hitamnya tersampirkan pada kursi yang ada di sana. Ah, iya. Ia ingat siapa yang masuk ke kamar ini selagi ia—_pura-pura_—tertidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis bersurai gulali itu?

Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Dan seketika saja mendadak ia merasa haus. Tetapi, bila ia ke luar sekarang artinya ia akan bertemu muka dengan Momoi dan ia menduga gadis itu akan kembali memberi pertanyaan menjengkelkan seperti semalam. Hah, dasar perempuan.

Kemudian Aomine memaksa berdiri, wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan saat ia merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Sial, ia belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Bagaimanapun Aomine tidak akan tahan bila harus berlama-lama tinggal di tempat ini. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini dan menemui anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya di tempat yang sudah direncanakan oleh Akashi.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, gadis itu masuk sambil membawa alat kedokteran tepat saat Aomine sudah berpakaian lengkap kembali dengan sepatu dan _jersey_-nya. Aomine mendengus kesal, mengutuki kehadiran gadis itu di saat ia ingin segera pergi tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk melihat wajah jeleknya. Dan melihat kedatangan Momoi malah semakin membuat Aomine ingin meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aomine-_kun_, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Momoi memandangnya curiga.

"Pergi," jawab Aomine sekenanya sambil berjalan melewati Momoi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia mengumpat kesal dengan caranya berjalan sekarang ini yang membuatnya seperti orang pincang di saat ia ingin berlari secepat mungkin sebelum Momoi berkata—

"Jangan pergi dulu, Aomine-_kun_," sahut Momoi sedikit memerintah. Aomine memutar bola matanya, benar sudah seperti yang ia duga. Bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengan Momoi ternyata masih ada sifat dari gadis itu yang sama sekali tidak berubah—dan Aomine sendiri bingung kenapa ia masih mengingat sifat-sifat gadis itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," jawab Aomine sambil kembali melangkah sebelum akhirnya tangannya ditangkap oleh Momoi.

"Kau belum sembuh total, Aomine-_kun_," ujar Momoi penuh penekanan, "Setidaknya kau harus tetap di sini sampai kau benar-benar sembuh—"

"Oh, ya ampun! Aku cukup tersentuh dengan bentuk perhatianmu, _Satsuki_," sela Aomine dengan nada mengejek terutama pada saat ia menyebut nama gadis itu. Meski Aomine terlihat tidak begitu mengindahkan saat menyebut namanya, Momoi bisa merasakan sesuatu yang asing menyelimuti hatinya.

Kini Aomine berbalik badan menatapnya, "Cukup biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak, kau akan tetap di sini sampai sembuh setelah itu baru kau boleh pergi sesukamu ke manapun yang kau mau. Setidaknya kau bisa menghargai apa yang aku lakukan, Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine tertawa mengejek, "Satsuki, aku menghargai perhatianmu dengan membiarkanmu mengobati lukaku. Bahkan aku membiarkanmu mengecup keningku semalam," Momoi mendadak salah tingkah mendengar kenyataan bahwa Aomine mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

"Apa, Satsuki? Jangan bilang kau merindukan masa lalu. Apa kau sekarang ingin memulai kembali semuanya?" senyum mengejek kini muncul di wajah Aomine saat mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Momoi, "Atau justru meneruskan kisah kita yang berhenti di tengah jalan?"

Momoi mendorong Aomine agar menjauh darinya, "Apa maksudmu, Aomine-_kun_?"

Aomine menyeringai, diangkatnya dagu Momoi sehingga matanya bisa bertemu pandang dengan mata Momoi.

"Jangan bodoh, Satsuki. Kau jelas mengerti apa yang _kita_ bicarakan. Jangan membuatku patah hati dengan mengatakan kalau kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang pernah kita lakukan _berdua_ dulu. Jangan bilang kau masih sakit hati. Padahal aku mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi," kata Aomine mengejek.

Momoi menepis kasar tangan yang menyentuh dagunya itu, "Kau yang bodoh, Aomine-_kun_! Apapun yang ada di masa lalu, mengenai Kiseki no Sedai ataupun _kita_ tidak perlu kau jelaskan. Dan tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki!"

Aomine tersenyum licik, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ada kesenangan tersendiri bisa memancing emosi gadis di depannya. Mungkin dulu Aomine melakukannya dengan alasan menurutnya Momoi terlihat lebih menarik bila ia marah, namun sekarang Aomine sengaja melakukannya karena dia memang ingin gadis itu membencinya dan segera menyuruhnya pergi sekalian.

"Satsuki, sejak kapan kau berani membentakku? Tidak kusangka kau membenciku sekarang—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Ahomine!" sela Momoi membuat posisi kini berkebalikan di mana sekarang Aomine yang justru merasa kesal dipanggil sebutan itu lagi, "Bila kau memang ingin sekali ke luar dari rumahku, biarkan dulu luka-lukamu kuobati sebentar dan kemudian istirahatlah dulu sampai kau benar-benar bisa meyakinkanku kalau kau memang sudah sembuh."

"Tsk!"

Akhirnya Aomine menuruti perkataan Momoi dengan kembali memasuki kamar itu. Diam-diam Momoi mengulum senyum penuh kemenangan melihat Aomine yang akhirnya mengalah. Ah, sebenarnya ia tak begitu membenci masa lalu. Bersyukur ia masih mengingat masa lalunya, terutama mengenai betapa tidak sukanya Aomine bila dipanggil dengan sebutan Ahomine.

Pemuda itu sudah duduk dengan manis di tepi ranjang sementara kemudian Momoi menyusul duduk di samping Aomine. Ia meletakkan alat kedokterannya di atas meja _buffet_ dan kemudian ada rasa _salting_ saat ia menyadari pertanyaan apa yang hendak diutarakannya kepada pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa kau membuka terapi di mana kau mengobati pasiennya hanya melalui tatapan?" sindir Aomine yang memergoki Momoi kerap memerhatikannya. Lagi-lagi ada rasa kesenangan melihat gadis itu merasa terpojok dengan kalimat sindirannya.

"Apa perlu mulutmu yang kusuntik?" Momoi mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari tas kedokterannya. Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Aomine saat melihat jarum suntik tersebut.

"K-kau mau apa? Aku hanya luka ringan, tidak perlu pakai suntik-suntik segala!" protes Aomine sambil berusaha membagi jarak lebih jauh dari Momoi.

"Makanya, bila kau tidak ingin kusuntik, cukup tutup mulut bawelmu itu, Aomine-_kun_!" balas Momoi sambil memasukkan jarum suntik itu kembali ke dalam tas dokternya. Dan ia bisa mendengar suara helaan napas lega dari Aomine. Dasar, meski menjadi anak geng motor tetap saja Aomine memiliki kelemahan yang memalukan.

"Buka bajumu."

"Apa?!" Aomine melotot ke Momoi. Gila perempuan ini, belum lama mengancamnya dengan jarum suntik, apa kini gadis itu berniat memperkosanya?

"Jangan menatapku seperti menatap orang mesum, Aomine-_kun_," kata Momoi saat menyadari cara Aomine melihatnya, "Lagipula, di sini seharusnya akulah yang merasa takut dengan orang sepertimu. Oh ya ampun, aku masih ingat betapa banyaknya majalah porno di kamarmu, bahkan kau sampai membeli rak buku khusus untuk koleksi majalah mesummu itu."

Aomine bisa merasakan ujung bibirnya berkedut, "Aneh, padahal aku saja lupa pernah mengoleksi majalah itu tapi kau malah yang ingat. Jangan-jangan kau yang mesum. Dan bagaimana kautahu mengenai majalah-majalah itu? Apa kau melihat-lihat isi kamarku dulu?"

Wajah Momoi memerah, "Enak saja! Lagipula aku mengetahuinya dari Ki-_chan_."

"Yeah, alasan yang bagus, Satsuki," ejek Aomine yang langsung diberi tatapan sebal dari Momoi.

"Cepatlah, jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Segera buka bajumu, Aomine-_kun_!" perintah Momoi.

Aomine mendengus lucu, "Ya ampun, kau ternyata tidak sabaran, Satsuki. Kita baru saja bertemu lagi dan aku tahu kau sangat rindu kepadaku. Setidaknya luangkan waktu untuk melakukan _foreplay_ sebelum kita benar-benar ke bagian inti."

"Tutup mulut kotormu itu!" Momoi terlihat nyaris kehilangan kesabarannya kali ini.

Aomine memandangnya bosan, "Kau marah terus jadi perempuan."

Pada akhirnya Aomine kembali menuruti perintah Momoi. Ia membuka kembali _jersey_ hitamnya yang kemudian disusul dengan kaus berwarna abu-abu. Sebagai seorang perempuan, bukan kesalahan Momoi tak bisa menghindari sedetik saja untuk tidak menatap tubuh Aomine yang masih terbentuk seperti yang dulu. Tubuhnya tidak gemuk, dan otot-otot di tubuhnya tidak berlebihan sehingga membuat Momoi sedikit kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"_Nice view_, huh?" ledek Aomine membuat Momoi memandangnya sebal lagi meski semburat merah itu tidak bisa membohongi Aomine yang diam-diam menahan senyum.

"Jangan membelakangiku, Aomine-_kun_. Yang luka itu adalah tubuh bagian depanmu."

Aomine mendengus kesal, ia tahu Momoi cerewet, tapi seingatnya tidak secerewet ini. Namun, pada akhirnya ia memutar balik badan sehingga mereka kini saling berhadapan. Sebenarnya ini sedikit canggung untuk mereka di mana Momoi masih mengenakan baju tidurnya semalam, Aomine dalam keadaan telanjang dada, dan mereka berdua di atas tempat tidur.

Mereka sekarang terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang hendak melalui malam pertama mereka. Pemikiran itu membuat jantung Momoi berdegub lebih kencang tanpa sebab, sementara Aomine membuang muka ke arah lain untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis di depannya itu.

Berusaha mengesampingkan getaran itu, Momoi menuangkan cairan betadine ke kapas, kemudian menutul-nutulnya pada bagian tubuh Aomine yang tergores, terutama pada bagian lengannya yang paling banyak. Terus begitu sampai bagian luka yang terakhir, wajah Aomine.

Keadaan mulai semakin hening dan terasa semakin canggung. Namun sekali lagi Momoi mengesampingkannya, karena merasa itu bukanlah hal penting yang perlu dipikirkan sekarang. Hanya saja kini tangannya lebih bergetar sedikit ketika ia menuntunnya menuju wajah Aomine. Momoi tak memiliki banyak keberanian untuk menatap balik mata Aomine yang seolah tengah memandangnya seperti mencoba membaca pikirannya.

Hingga akhirnya mata mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Sial, Aomine kali ini tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Momoi. Tatapan mereka bagaikan magnet kuat. Bahkan tangan Momoi masih berada di sisi wajah Aomine. Deru napas mereka kini saling beradu dan lebih berat dari biasanya.

Namun mereka juga sadar, jarak mereka kini terlalu dekat. _Sangat _terlalu dekat. Sampai akhirnya mereka mulai tersadar setelah lama tenggelam dalam tatapan masing-masing. Astaga, bahkan ketika dulu mereka masih bersama sekalipun tak ada dari mereka yang bersikap konyol seperti ini. Mereka sudah bukan lagi remaja yang seperti dulu.

"Satsuki," suara berat Aomine memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm?" Momoi merasakan kerongkongannya kering karena terlalu lama terdiam.

"Apa kau merasa ini seperti _déjà_ _vu_?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba, "Dulu di SMA aku pernah mengalami cidera pada kaki. Kau sebagai manajer malah memohon-mohon pada pelatih supaya di pertandingan berikutnya aku tidak dibiarkan ikut bermain—"

"—dan kau langsung membentakku setelah tahu akulah yang membuatmu tak bisa ikut bertanding di pertandingan berikutnya," sela Momoi.

"Dan—"

"Dan kaubilang tidak ingin melihat wajah jelekku lagi. Yeah, terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Aomine-_kun_," kata Momoi sarkastik yang dibalas dengan cengiran samar dari Aomine.

"Ya, lalu kaukabur ke Tetsu untuk mengadu. Dan besoknya kau merasa bersalah juga karena melempar wajahku dengan papan klip. Sebagai permintaan maaf akhirnya kau mengurut kakiku yang cidera yang berujung dengan memperparah cideraku. Terima kasih, Satsuki," balas Aomine sambil mengejek.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku dengan kejadian indah itu, Aomine-_kun_," jawab Momoi dengan nada sebal sambil menetesi betadine pada kapas kering. Kemudian ia mengobati luka di wajah Aomine dengan kapas yang sudah diberi betadine itu.

"Lalu kauingat apa yang terjadi setelah kau menangis karena merasa bersalah membuat cidera kakiku semakin parah?" tanya Aomine pelan.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Bah, bohong sekali bila Momoi lupa. Tentu saja ia ingat apa yang dilakukan Aomine karena Momoi tak berhenti menangis saat itu juga. Dan lagi-lagi ingatan itu membuat deguban jantungnya semakin keras.

Tiba-tiba Aomine menggenggam erat tangan Momoi yang masih mengobati luka di wajahnya. Ia menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam, mata yang sesungguhnya _dulu_ begitu menghipnotisnya. Yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti sekejap saja untuk memikirkan gadis itu.

"Tutup matamu," kata Aomine. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, karena selanjutnya yang bisa ia rasakan adalah sentuhan bibir Aomine pada bibirnya. Rasa terkejut masih ada dalam diri Momoi, dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata Aomine menatapnya sekarang. Perlahan tapi pasti, Momoi mulai memejamkan matanya seolah lupa posisi mereka sekarang.

Kecupannya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Begitu lembut, memabukkan, namun kini terasa lebih bergairah dibanding yang dulu. Sedikit berbeda dengan kecupan yang pernah mereka lakukan saat di SMA, di mana dulu hanya berupa kecupan singkat dan tidak ada makna di dalamnya. Namun, jauh di dalam dirinya Momoi tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menginginkannya juga, ada keinginan di mana ia tidak ingin melepas Aomine seperti dulu. Dan kenyataan itu seolah menampar Momoi pada suatu fakta yang selama ini ia tutupi bahwa ia _masih_ mencintai Aomine.

Kali ini Momoi seolah tidak bisa menolak apa yang dilakukan Aomine kepadanya. Bahkan keinginan sedikitpun tak ada. Hanya kerinduan akan kebersamaan mereka dulu, kerinduannya di mana ia bisa mendekap erat tubuh Aomine yang membalasnya dengan melingkari pinggulnya. Kerinduannya akan sentuhan pada kulit tubuh mereka. Kerinduannya akan bagaimana Aomine mengecup bibirnya dan menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kemudian Momoi merasakan punggungnya menyentuh ranjang. Kecupan itu terlepas dan kini mereka menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk saling menatap. Hangat kembali menyelimuti diri Momoi saat menyadari bahwa Dai-_chan_-nya sudah kembali saat ia melihat cara pemuda itu menatapnya sekarang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Dai-_chan_," gumam Momoi dengan nada lirih, entah ia sadar atau tidak mengucapkannya. Aomine sedikit terperangah mendengar pengakuan Momoi sebelum ia kembali mengecup bibirnya, mengajaknya untuk mempertemukan lidah mereka, membawa Momoi memasuki surga dunia di dalam rengkuhan hangat lengan Aomine yang sejak dulu melindunginya. Kecupan itu berpindah pada pipi Momoi, dan sebelum Momoi semakin tenggelam dalam sentuhan Aomine, ia mendengar dengan jelas sesuatu yang dibisikan pemuda itu sebelum membawanya ke dalam kegiatan mereka selanjutnya.

"Aku _selalu_ merindukanmu, Satsuki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di kamar itu jauh lebih kacau dibanding hari biasanya. Beberapa pakaian betebaran di lantai, sementara seprai putih yang biasanya terlihat bersih dan rapih itu kini terlihat begitu lusuh. Suara detak jam dinding terdengar jelas saking heningnya, dan kini jam menunjukkan sudah pukul 9 malam. Dan suara deru AC pun menjadi teman detak jam dinding tadi.

Dua anak manusia terbaring lelap di tempat tidur yang sudah acak-acakan itu. Meski ruangan itu sudah dingin karena AC, masih terlihat beberapa peluh menghiasi kening mereka. Tubuh mereka hanya berbalutkan dengan selimut. Tak lama kemudian Aomine terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya masih terlihat sayu.

Seakan lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia memerhatikan ke sekelilingnya sampai ia menemukan tubuh Momoi di sampingnya dengan posisi memunggunginya. Ah, tiba-tiba Aomine menjadi ingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama gadis yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya di SMA dulu.

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak, Aomine segera mengambil pakaiannya di lantai dan mengenakannya kembali. Terdengar suara decitan ranjang saat Aomine baru saja selesai memakai sepatunya. Ia bisa menebak bahwa Momoi sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ya, bukan salah Aomine juga mengajaknya bercumbu selama berjam-jam.

Momoi beranjak duduk seraya tangannya berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan Aomine masih begitu membekas di seluruh tubuhnya sehingga membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. Rasanya seperti anak remaja yang baru jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Senyum Momoi memudar saat merasakan perih di bagian kewanitaannya.

Tiba-tiba Aomine menoleh, "Hei."

"Hei," balas Momoi sedikit canggung.

Aomine menatapnya sebentar dengan tatapan tak biasa, "Kautahu, Satsuki? Terkadang aku menyesal mengapa kita tak melakukannya sejak dulu saat kita masih bersama. Dulu aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya bisa menyentuh tubuhmu seperti tadi dan kini rasa penasaran itu sudah hilang. Yeah, kau _partner-sex_ yang cukup hebat di ranjang. Dan sekarang aku mau kau membiarkanku pergi sesuai janjimu tadi."

Momoi menatapnya bingung, "Apa maksud ucapanmu, Dai-_chan_? Kau langsung pergi setelah ini—"

"Satsuki, kau masih gadis yang polos ternyata," komentar Aomine yang kini memunggunginya lagi, "Rasa penasaranku akan tubuhmu sudah hilang sehingga tak ada hal lain yang perlu kulakukan dengan menetap di sini bersamamu terus. Lagipula … biar kau sehebat apapun di ranjang, itu tidak menjamin aku akan terus ketagihan untuk menjamahmu."

"Dai-_chan_…, kupikir kau sempat mengatakan—"

"Merindukanmu? Entahlah, kalimat itu terucap begitu saja. Kupikir memang diperlukan untuk bermulut manis. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Sejak dulu aku benci mendengarnya."

Momoi nyaris menumpahkan air matanya, "Lalu apa artinya kau bercinta denganku—"

"Bercinta?" Aomine tertawa mendengarnya seraya kini benar-benar menghadap Momoi, "Ayolah, Satsuki, apa yang kita lakukan tadi hanya seks biasa atas dasar suka sama suka dalam melakukannya. Mana mungkin aku melakukan seks dengan cinta. Kata itu terlalu menjijikan—"

_Plak!_

Aomine bisa merasakan tamparan keras di pipi kirinya yang mulai terasa panas. Momoi kini tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk menahan tangisannya meski terlihat tetap berusaha tidak terlihat lemah di depan pemuda brengsek itu. Aomine kembali memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, jalang?!"

Dada Momoi terasa nyeri mendengar perkataan pemuda yang dulu adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Seharusnya Momoi sudah tahu bahwa sejak 5 tahun silam sosok Aomine Daiki yang dikenalnya sudah tidak ada. Pemuda di depannya bukanlah pemuda yang dulu selalu berusaha melindunginya, bahkan akan merasa sangat bersalah bila membuatnya terluka sedikit saja.

Kini Momoi memandang Aomine yang memandangnya balik dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Bahkan tatapan itu sama sekali tidak berubah walaupun sudah bertatapan dengan mata Momoi yang berlinangan air mata. Sosok di depannya adalah Aomine Daiki yang sama sekali tidak punya hati. Hanya sosok bajingan keparat yang menggunakan tubuh Aomine Daiki-_nya_.

"Kenapa kau berubah, Dai-_chan_?" tanya Momoi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu—"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya kepadaku? Kenapa harus aku yang kau perlakukan begini?! Apa salahku sampai kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku?" air mata Momoi tak berhenti mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kau memang pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Sudah kuduga dari awal, kau mungkin memang selalu terlihat sebagai anak baik-baik, Satsuki. Kau selalu menjadi anak kebanggaan mendiang orang tuamu, teman-temanmu, guru-guru, semua orang. Selama ini kau selalu bersikap baik dan menutupi sifatmu yang sebenarnya. Kau sama saja seperti pelacur rendahan yang mudah dibujuk untuk bermain di ranjang. Dan jangan memasang topengmu di depanku."

Dan pada saat itu, Aomine memalingkan wajah dan langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk segera meninggalkan Momoi sampai ia mendengar gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku menyesal pernah berteman denganmu! Aku menyesal dulu pernah mencintaimu! Aku membencimu, Aomine Daiki!"

Aomine berbalik sebentar dan menatapnya sengit, "Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, perempuan sialan!"

Aomine kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan kediaman Momoi. Wajahnya kini terlihat datar, sehingga rasanya sulit untuk membaca apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Dan ia juga sadar bahwa ia baru saja memberikan luka terdalam di hati temannya sejak kecil itu. Tapi Aomine Daiki yang sekarang bukanlah Aomine Daiki yang dulu.

Tanpa sadar Aomine menyentuh bibirnya. Di sanalah bagian dari dirinya dan Momoi bertemu setelah sekian lama. Dan Aomine masih bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir Momoi yang seolah melekat erat dengan miliknya. Dan hal itulah yang justru semakin membuatnya marah besar dan mungkin semakin memperdalam kebenciannya.

Di satu sisi, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang membenci dirinya sekarang. Tapi ia mencintai dirinya yang sekarang di saat yang bersamaan. Dan sial, perkataan Momoi barusan benar-benar berputar di kepalanya. Entah kenapa, seluruh pikirannya kini hanya terfokus pada gadis itu saja.

Ia benci kenapa ini semua terjadi. Dan yang lebih Aomine benci adalah sebuah fakta yang selama ini ia coba untuk menutupinya rapat-rapat sehingga tak ada yang tahu bahwa jauh di dalam dirinya ada rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam karena menyakiti Momoi.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_See? Apa Aomine kurang brengsek, cukup brengsek, atau terlalu brengsek? Buat fansnya, gue minta maaf ya, gue penganut Aomine-sexual kok, serina deh. Kalo terlalu brengsek, ini cuma di awal kok soalnya buat kelancaran cerita juga. And btw, ngetik fic ini bikin gue flashback pas bikin novel gue yg sad ending dan rada mirip ceritanya kayak gini :))_

**_RnR?_**


End file.
